Everyone Has Their Routines
by PheonixFireBlack
Summary: Sawyer started it, Shannon went with it, they both continued it. Sometimes, you just get into a routine and when you get into a cycle like that, it's hard to break it...
1. Default Chapter

Title - Everyone Has Their Routines  
By - PheonixFireBlack  
Summary - Sawyer started it, Shannon went with it, they both continued it. Sometimes, you just get into a routine and when you get into a cycle like that, it's hard to break it....  
Genre - General  
Category - Lost  
Feedback - Please? _begs and grovels_I'll love you forever!  
Criticism - I'd love it if you have it!  
_**Disclaimer - I don't own anything. Life sucks. I'll go cry now.**_  
Notes - A one-shot. I wonder if many people know what that is sometimes, though.... Anyway, here ya go...

---------------------------------------------------  
**Everyone Has Their Routines**  
---------------------------------------------------

Shannon was still the same Shannon she had been since they had first crashed, but she did make herself useful every now and then. But only when she felt like it. If she didn't see it fit for her to be doing anything productive, by all means, she wouldn't be doing anything. At the current point and time, Shannon was laying in the make-shift shelter made for one, though you could probably get another person in. She was trying to get to sleep, but it wasn't working very well. Shannon was one of those people that needed complete silence to fall asleep to, and around here, it was never completely silent. So, every night she had trouble going to sleep and she would for as long as they were here.

A noise she wasn't used to hearing made Shannon stiffen a little. It was almost like leaves rustling, only...right next to her. Behind her, actually. But what the hell would make that noise? There wasn't anything behind her. Or, there shouldn't be, but when she felt a light touch on her shoulder, she knew something was there.

"Loosen up, sweetheart. I'm not out ta kill ya."

Shannon rolled her eyes, "Sawyer! Go away!" She could just **_feel_** him grinning that stupid, sly grin that meant that he knew he was getting to her. And he hadn't even had to work at it this time.

"Where do you want me to go? We're on an island, there aren't many places to go."

"Just get away from me." She said quietly, turning on her side so she didn't have to face him.

"I don't think you really want me to go away." Sawyer whispered in her ear.

Shannon used all the will she had to not let that shiver run through her spine. And it barely worked at that. "I think that I do." She said bitingly.

"I don't believe you."

_Well, I don't believe me either, but that doesn't mean I'm not going to reenforce it._ She thought bitterly. She knew he was right. She didn't want him to leave, but she also didn't want to accept the fact that she didn't want him to leave. Instead of still trying to deny it out loud, Shannon just stayed silent.

"See? You don't want me to leave, do you?" He was still whispering in her ear.

Shannon tried to keep the shiver from running through her spine, but she didn't succeed this time. However, she still ignored him best she could.

"You tryin' to ignore me?" Sawyer asked, actually managing to sound a little hurt. If he really was hurt or not, there was no way to tell.

"Trying? How about I'm succeeding."

"Sweets, you couldn't ignore me since the second you met me."

"Shut up." Shannon muttered, not meaning it. Knowing she didn't mean it made Shannon angry at herself. She wanted to mean it. Wanted to want him to go away. But there was something about him that was just...intriguing. Before she had a chance to say another word, she felt a light kiss being placed on her cheek; then her jaw line; down her neck and to her shoulder. With that, she lost her composure. She leaned into the kisses. She hated it, but she couldn't help it.

Sawyer smirked. "Now...do you **_really _**want me to leave?"

Shannon ignored his question and asked her own question. "Why do we keep this up?"

"What?" He sounded confused.

"This....thing. I mean...it started about two weeks ago, and I know that we neither one like the other. .....Or am I wrong?"

"No. You're right."" And he knew it was true.

"Then...why do we keep it up?"

"I don't know....what do you think?"

When she spoke, Shannon's tone was quiet, "Maybe it's just...like a routine and...once you get into a routine, it's hard to get out of it. You know what I mean?"

"Yeah...." Sawyer nodded a little, "A routine...."

"We going to still keep to it?"  
  
"We can't really stop it, can we? Like you said, it's already become a routine...and routine's are hard to get out of."

"Well, then...I guess we should just give into it, right?"

"It's all we can do...." Sawyer said in a smooth, even tone.

Shannon turned to face him, grinning up at him. "That....is absolutely right."

Sawyer leaned down and kissed her gently on the lips.

Shannon smiled against his lips and wrapped her arms around his neck.

It's true. Once you get into a certain cycle, you get so used to it that you barely even realize that you're in a cycle of any kind. It just seems so natural. And when you really get into a routine, if you do something different or try to drop part of that cycle, you almost feel as if a part of you has disappeared. The best way to keep that feeling of completeness is to never try and get out of your mechanical pattern. Just keep your routine the way it is. Everyone has them, don't they?

------------------

**Notes - Well...that didn't come out quite like I'd been thinking, but that's all right. I think it turned out ok. Whatever.... lol**

**Drop me a line!**

Later days,  
-PFB-


	2. Ch 2

Everyone Has Their Routines   
_**Disclaimer - Despite my begging & pleading, somehow, I still don't own Lost.....**   
Dedication - baileymag __: You gave me the sparatic little bit about how Boone could be all "Hello? Shannon! He beat me up!" and all that jazz. Spurred an idea.Go you! __dances and sing-songs__ You get a dedication! You get a dedication! .............. Ok, I'll stop now. LOL!_   
Notes - Not a one-shot anymore. Someone mentioned in a review that I should continue and, well, a little idea ran through my head after a random IM with a freind (DUH! She got a dedication, hello?) . This might not make complete sense, but I figure I'll do my best with it. _grin_Also, the rating was upped because of Boone's mouth. (Yes. I decided that he can be mouthy and curse quite the lot when...well....you'll see.....)

-------------------------------------------------------   
**Everyone Has Their Routines - Ch 2**   
-------------------------------------------------------

I can't believe this. There is no _fucking_ **_way_** that I saw that happen just last night. But I did. I was there. I saw it. I just can't believe it. I guess that, in part, it's because I like to have this....innocent persona around her since she's my sister, but I still don't see how--**_why_**--she would condesended herself to such a low standing point to do **_this_**! And with **_him_**? What the **_fuck _**is going on in her brain? Appearantly, nothing. There's no way that, in her right state of mind, she would do that. With him of all people. No. Not possible. I'm simply going to go on in false blissful ignorance and act like this never happened.

Ok, so that's not going so well. Especially with Shannon just lying there on the beach. Obviously, she's not the most intelligent person in the world, and really, I don't expect that out of her, but can't she at least tell when something's wrong with her own brother? Guess not. Of course, this might have **_something _** to do with the fact that we're about fifty feet from each other and she has her eyes closed and is over there being completely oblivious to everything, but....that would defeat my point, so...I get to over look all that.

-------------

Shannon opened her eyes. She felt someone watching her. Studying her, maybe? She sat up and looked around and found no one nearby except Boone. Of course, it didn't make much sense to Shannon as to specifically **_why_** he was watching her. Did he happen to forget that he was her **_brother_**? Shannon shuddered at that thought. That was just creepy, and she seriously doubted that was it. If Boone was staring at her like that, he was **_bound_** to have a good reason for it. Shannon decided she would go find out just exactly what this reason was.

She walked over and sat down in front of him, looking at him curiously for a moment before saying, "All right...how long have you been watching me sunbathe? And why? And...._you're my brother_!" She decided that would **_definitely_** get his attention, as he seemingly had hardly noticed she had even sat down with him.

Boone blinked. "What the hell? I know I'm your brother...where the hell did that come from?" He seemed to be throughly confused.

Shannon rolled her eyes, "Forget it. What do you want?"

"Who said I wanted anything?"

"You only study people when you want something from them, Boone." Shannon said matter-of-factly, "Now, what is it?"

"I don't want anything."

"Uh-huh." She said in a dismissive, disbelieving tone that she knew Boone hated. It was the only way she could get him to tell her what she wanted to know most of the time. There were a few rare occassions that it hadn't worked, but it was a fairly reliable technique.

"Shannon." He warned.

"Oh, don't worry, I believe you. Really. I do." Shannon kept the same tone as before. She liked having something to hang over her older brother's head.

Boone rolled his eyes, "All right..." He shook his head, "Can't believe I'm actually going to bring this up..."

"Well, do it already, I've got places to be. People to see."

Boone arched an eyebrow at her, "People? Like who?"

"Don't stray off subject just because you don't want to talk about it, _dear brother_."

"People like...Sawyer?"

Shannon stiffened slightly. How the hell did he know? "No." She scoffed, "What makes you think I'd talk with him?"

"I don't know, Shan, maybe it has **_something _**to do with the fact that I stayed up late last night and heard something I'd rather not have head. Ever." Boone answered her, his voice dripping with the heavy sarcasm.

"_What _are you talking about?" Shannon asked, still trying to play oblivious. She knew perfectly well what he was talking about. He was talking about her latest escapade with Sawyer. But she wasn't about to just **_admit_** her fling with him to her brother. Boone had always been really good at the overprotective brother role. That was one thing Shannon both liked and disliked about him. It had come to use in her advantege with a couple of her ex-boyfriends, but that was a rare happening. And she didn't need an overprotective brother right now. What Shannon needed--and wanted--was the kind of brother that might know about something, but just lets it go however it turns out.

Boone looked pointedly at his sister. "You know perfectly well what I'm talking about, Shannon. I'm talking about how I saw Sawyer go into your make-shift house. How I heard various pieces of your conversation. Two weeks? This has been going on for two weeks already?"

"Well, three weeks tomorrow night." Shannon commented quietly.

"Three? Shannon, why?"

Shannon turned to glare at him, "Well, you can't blame me, can you? I don't know if you've noticed yet, but there's nothing to do on this damn island, Boone! This....thing with him...it gives me something to occupy my time with, ok?"

"Oh, God. You honestly think that some fling with a guy like him is going to occupy your time for long, Shannon?"

"Guy like him? What's wrong with him, Boone? Tell me. Give me a reason why I shouldn't have a fling with him." She challenged.

"Well...for starters, he beat me up. Secondly, he could have made it a lot easier on us all if he'd just have said that he didn't have your medicine. Let's see, what else is there? He's an asshole and you know nothing about him." Boone gave her the start of a list he'd formed just then, "Would you like me to continue?" He asked sarcastically, but seriously enough to let her know that he had several more reasons in mind.

"Know nothing about him? Boone, no one around here knows anything about anyone! We bare even know _each other _any more. You realize that?"

"That's different."

"How?" Shannon asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"For starters...you know what kind of background I come from."

Shannon rolled her eyes. "Boone, if the world went by that kind of shit, we would never...make friends, go on dates, or, quite frankly...do anything that involved people. Come on, think about it. How many things could you really do if you simply decided that if you ddin't know a person's background, youl wouldn't associate with them? What could you do?"

"Not much, but Shannon, that is beside the point here. I'm just trying to--"

"Protect me. I **_know_**. _Believe me. **I know**_. We've had this speech before, Boone. I get it. I'm your little sister, you're my older brother. You have some sort of natural instinct to protect me or something. But you know what? I don't **_need_** protection any more! I can take care of myself, all right? So....just leave me to my own thing, ok?"

"Does your own thing involve Sawyer?"

"Maybe."

"Then, no, Shannon, I'm not going to leave you to it!"

"What if it were someone else? What if it was Charlie? Would you object to that? Or Jack? Or Sayid? Or...hell, you'd probably be able to come up with a reason that I couldn't be bisexual or lesbian, couldon't you?" She rolled her eyes, "Just...stay out of my affairs, Boone!" With that, Shannon stood up and stormed off away from him.

-------------

I can't believe this. She can't do this. I won't let her. This is riddiculous. She's actually going to keep this up. She's being naive. I'm not going t let her do this to herself. I'm going to stop this before they have a chance to get much farther into this...relationship. I'm going to break it up. I just need a reason that would be good enough for Shannon **_and_** Sawyer.I need a catalyst.....

-------------

**Notes - Oh. That was kind of an odd chapter. Oh, well. I thought it fit. In an odd sort of way that you could only understand if you were inside my head. And, as you aren't, and I suck at explaining things, you will never **_truly_** understand how I see that this fit. Hell, I don't even really understand, so, yeah. just....just....**

**Drop me a line!**

Later days,   
-PFB-


End file.
